Tragedy is fleeting
by Twistique
Summary: 6th Year - Voldemort is steadily gaining power, but there are a few things, or rather, people, in his way. New characters are introduced, Someone comes back, Romance is brewing, Prophecies are fulfilled and fun abounds! HG&BZ GW
1. From Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Chapter One – Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley tried everything they could to cheer Harry up.

"Come on Harry, go flying with Ron" Hermione said persuasively. Harry shook his head.

"Lets eat some chocolate frogs" Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"Beat up Malfoy?" Ginny said helpfully. Harry didn't respond.

They had tried everything. Nothing worked. "Why, Harry?" Hermione asked in a softer tone. Harry looked up at her.

"You don't know what its like, do you?" Harry said, in a cracked voice. "He was my only hope. The closest thing I had for a real relative. Voldemort has managed to take everything away from me. My parents, now Sirius. Don't you see? He's won" Harry finished, sadly.

Hermione looked outraged.

"Harry! How could you say that? If anything, these experiences should make you want to fight him more. He hasn't won. Don't let him!" Hermione shrieked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, mate. I reckon shes right, you know. Its what Sirius would have wanted you to do" Ron said helpfully.

Harry nodded slightly. "I guess you're right. I miss him so much" Harry said quietly. Hermione hugged him.

"We all do Harry. We all do." She whispered.

Summer at #12 Grimmauld Place weren't the same without Sirius, there was no denying it. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock. It had only been a week.

The only people who seemed composed were Tonks and Hermione.

Hermione went downstairs. "Hey Tonks" she said, spotting Nymphadora Tonks sitting in the kitchen. "How are you doing?" She asked genuinely.

"Holding up, of course. He was the best of the Blacks." She replied. Hermione studied her appearance. Her hair had been only very dark colors the department of mysteries incident.

"Tonks, do you think it would be ok if I went to Diagon Alley? I seen a couple book there that interested me" She asked the older witch.

Tonks looked thoughtful. "I don't see why it wouldn't be OK. You're very capable of handling yourself, and your 16 now, after all." Tonks replied, smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "If Ron or Harry come looking for me, tell them where I went, ok? I should be back in an hour" Hermione said swiftly. She grabbed her wallet and made her way to the fireplace.

Hermione loved Diagon Alley. She quickly made her way to Flourish and Blotts. Her eyes lit up as she stepped into the bookstore. She walked around the shop in silence, reading various titles. She found what she was looking for. It was a black, leather-bound book with the silver-stamped letters across the front saying "mysteria." It was a book on latin mysteries.

Hermione stopped at The Leaky Cauldron. "A cup of Chai tea, please" she asked kindly of Tom. He gave her a toothy smile from behind the bar. She had taken a liking for Chai tea ever since her parents made her try it. It was very good. She sat down and picked up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

She froze.

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED .. NO LONGER?**_

_Harry Potter, the infamous boy who survived Voldemort is believed to be dead. He seemed to be in great trauma earlier this week, and hasn't been spotted out of his summer location since. Our sources tell us that one of his best friends, also believed to be his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was spotted sobbing outside their summer home, clutching what appeared to be a black school robe with the Gryffindor colors on it. Some of their close 'friends', such as Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody were spotted looking extremely upset. Even Albus Dumbledore has been seen looking more frail than usual. We mourn with Hogwarts and friends on the loss of the Boy who lived .. no longer._

Hermione slammed the paper on the counter. "Rubbish! Absolute rubbish!" she said angrily.

"Something wrong?" came a comforting voice from behind her. _I don't remember bringing anyone along with me.. _Hermione though, puzzled. She turned around, only to see Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, Blaise.." she said, trying to sound cold, but only manage to sound calmer. Blaise didn't look at her coolly or call her names. Despite being a pure blood, he was a lot like Hermione—very focused in schoolwork, top of his class. A prefect, too.

"I hate it when those bloody reporters pick on Harry" she explained angrily, "no, he's NOT my boyfriend, and he's NOT dead" she said, taking a deep breath. Blaise merely nodded.

"I never read those papers, anyhow. Nothing but rubbish and bad news" He said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded and smiled a bit.

"Join me for tea?" she asked, a bit unsure of his answer. He seemed nice enough. She never really talked to him in school at all. Despite being a Slytherin, he never picked sided. He just steered clear away whenever Malfoy decided to pick a fight.

He smiled and nodded.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" he asked casually. Hermione glanced at him suspiciously.

"I was, um, planning to go to Knockturn Alley" she said, blushing a bit. Knockturn Alley was known for its "dark" reputation. It wasn't a place for a 'young innocent Gryffindor', as many people had told her.

Blaise merely stared at her. "You can't go to Knockturn Alley. Its not a place you should be" He said indifferently. Since when had he become so concerned with her welfare?

Hermione glared at him.

"Why not? Don't think I can handle myself?" she snapped. Blaise looked taken aback.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's a dangerous place. Dark arts and stuff. Not a good place to be .. for anyone. Why do you want to go there, anyhow?" he asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip. "I uh, wanted to look for a book. A book on the Department of Mysteries and the Veil" she said, holding back emotions.

Blaise surveyed her. "You should go with someone then." He said shortly.

Hermione looked at him pointedly. "I came here alone." She replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"My uncle actually owns a bookshop in Knockturn Alley, actually. Would you like me to take you there?" He asked. Hermione studied his face. Was he to be trusted? His expression was unreadable.

"Would you? That would be of great help to me.." She replied cautionously. Having a Slytherin accompany her into Knockturn Alley was _not_ the most favorable idea she had in mind, but she wasn't a witch for nothing.

20 minutes later, she paid for her tea and she was on her way to Knockturn Alley with Blaise Zabini. They walked through Diagon Alley silently. There wasn't a lot they could talk about. After all, they really didn't know each other.

"So, er .. is your family into Dark Arts?" she asked, cringing. _A truly stupid question, Hermione.._ She thought bitterly.

"Yes, unfortunately" He replied, with tone laced with bitterness. "Mother isn't, shes truly against it. Father is, could you say.. _interested_ in it. I believe some of our more distant relatives are connected with the dark lord, however" He replied. Once again, he face was clear from all emotions.

Hermione didn't know why, but she felt a tinge of pity for him. She really didn't know what to say. "I hope things work out for you and your family.." Hermione said cautionously. Blaise merely nodded.

As they entered Knockturn Alley, the reason it was considered 'dark' became clear. Battered witches and wizards, who resembled hags, lined the streets, selling strange looking things. Hermione shivered inwardly. Suddenly it felt good to be walking beside a Slytherin. No one bothered them, or even talked to them.

Well, almost no one.

"Zabini, who's the hot chick beside you?" drawled a painfully familiar voice. Hermione cringed. _Not Malfoy .. Not Malfoy.. Not Malfoy.._ She mentally chanted. Blaise spun around. Hermione followed.

"Malfoy" Blaise said. It wasn't a question, it was merely a statement, or rather, an acknowledgement. Hermione followed suit. "Malfoy" she said, with obvious coldness.

Draco looked at her, as if she couldn't be real. "Granger? My god.." He replied, slightly lost for words. Hermione noticed that Blaise was smirking.

"Are you always lost for words around girls, or is a muggle-born's presence intimidating for you?" She asked smartly, smirking. Blaise looked surprised at her comment. Draco merely glared.

"Watch yourself, Granger. You don't belong here." He said coolly. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I know. And goodness gracious, look around. Who **would** want to belong here?" She replied. Again, Draco looked taken aback. Her comebacks had dramatically improved over the summer.

Draco chose to ignore her last comment, and turned to Blaise. "Whats with the mudblood?" He asked, as if she wasn't there. Hermione sighed.

"I'm accompanying her to The Dragon's Quill" he replied shortly. Once again, he wasn't taking sides. His face appeared emotionless. Draco gave a curt nod and walked off in the other direction.

"You know, I'm glad you're accompanying me." Hermione said, after a couple moments of silence. Blaise flashed her a charming grin. "Its nothing. I have nothing better to do, anyhow" He replied.

They turned another corner, and arrived in front of a dark, old-looking bookshop. Blaise turned to Hermione. "Well, here we are. The Dragon's Quill!" He announced.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. The beginning of another story. I plan to write one story for every year the trio remain at Hogwarts. I will continue off where JK Rowling's last book left off, so therefore this story starts off in the summer between their 5th and 6th year. In this story, you can expect to see a lot of characters that aren't usually mentioned in fanfics. In this series, the books will, like the original JK Rowling fics, have an encounter with Voldemort at the end of each story.

Review if you can, they make my day and encourage me to continue!


	2. The Dragon's Quill

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Chapter Two – The Dragon's Quill

Hermione followed Blaise into the bookshop. She looked around, slightly frightening. The bookshop was _very_ old looking, quite dark, (even though it was sunny outside) and looked quite .. forbidden.

"Stick close to me .. and whatever you do, don't touch anything you don't recognize, okay?" Blaise whispered into her ear. She had never realized how close they were to each other until his warm breath tickled her ear. She nodded.

"Blaise! Good to see you" Came a soft, icy voice from behind the counter. Blaise curtly nodded. _Why so formal with relatives? _Hermione thought.

"Well well well .. who might we have here?" The man drawled, stepping closer to Hermione. Blaise was just about to answer for her, when Hermione spoke up.

"Hermione Granger, and you might be..?" She asked, in a professional, and slightly impatient tone. The man narrowed his eyes. "Randalf Zabini, at your service" He said, slightly taken aback. He obviously didn't expect Hermione to respond the way she did.

"Right then, lets take a look at those books, shall we?" Blaise said hastily. He wanted to get away from his uncle as soon as possible. Hermione nodded, and followed him.

"What subjects are you looking for?" He asked curiously. Hermione thought for a moment. "Something on Veil at the Department of Mysteries" she replied quickly. She really didn't want to explain _why_.

Thankfully, Blaise didn't ask any further questions. He led her to the farthest, and quite possibly the darkest, corner of the bookshop. Hermione immediately started shuffling through books. Blaise lurked off into another corner, but still not too far from her.

Then, Hermione found it. _The mystery of the veil_. "Aha!" she proclaimed quietly. She flipped through the pages. This was it.

_Those who have fallen through the veil can be retrieved, but it takes a complicated process.._

She shut the book. _I'll read it later_ She thought excitedly. Scanning through other books nearby, and came upon a lot of _very_ dark books. _101 ways to have fun with mudbloods_, _Handbook for Deatheaters_, and _The unforgivables – Your best tool_ were among the titles.

Finally, after seeing enough Dark Arts books to know that she needed to get out of the bookshop, she proceeded to make her way over to Blaise.

"Got what you need?" He asked with a friendly smile, which Hermione returned. "Yes. Are you ready to go?" she asked. Blaise nodded.

She made her way to the counter. "Ah, Miss Granger" He said silkily, acknowledging her. She nodded curtly. He picked up the book she had selected. "The Veil, hmm?" He said, looking at her curiously. "Why would a pretty thing like you be interested in something as useless as the Veil?" He asked, his cold eyes fixing her a piercing stare. She returned his stare. "I believe it is no business of yours to find out" She replied coolly, before paying for the book.

As soon as they had opened the door to leave the shop, a cold voice spoke. "Do have fun with her, Blaise. It would be a shame to let her go undamaged" said Randalf, just before Blaise slammed the door closed.

Hermione looked curiously at Blaise to see his reaction. His face, once again, was expressionless. "Ignore him. Just another example of the dark side of my family" he said bitterly, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

Hermione didn't really know what to say. Blaise seemed like a decent person. There was something strikingly similar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The two made their way through Knockturn Alley silently, while Hermione discreetly observed Blaise.

He had wavy black hair, similar to Harry's. He had brilliant blue eyes, that sparkled when he seemed happy or excited. He seemed to come from a family of Voldemort supporters, yet despised the Dark Arts. He was definitely a ladies man (like Draco) .. she had heard the rumors. He had a charming smile, yet he seemed to look like the bad-boy type. Suddenly Hermione realized what seemed so familiar about him. He reminded her of Sirius. In a way, though, he reminded her slightly of Draco as well.

They soon arrived at Diagon Alley. Hermione turned to him. "I really must be off now, people are expecting me home. Thank you so much for accompanying me!" She said, smiling. He returned her smile. "Anytime. Just owl me." He said with a wink. And with that, they departed.

Hermione approached the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She opened the door, and walked inside. Immediately, questions were aimed at her.

"Where have you been?"

"Diagon Alley?! In the morning? Its far too early to buy books!"

"Dear, I've been worried silly about you .. I know Tonks gave you permission and all.."

"Why didn't you bring us with you?"

Hermione sighed. "I told Tonks I'd only be an hour, tops" She said, looking at her watch. "I've only been gone for 45 minutes! Honestly!" She added. Molly gave her a motherly smile.

"I know you're very capable of handling yourself dear, but next time it would be better if someone accompanied you" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione smiled.

"Someone was accompanying me" Hermione replied, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Remus, Tonks, Harry. Ron, Ginny, and Molly (all those present at the moment) gave her a puzzled stare.

"I met Blaise in the Leaky Cauldron. He accompanied me to the bookstore" Hermione replied, with a slightly smug look. Ron's mouth dropped, Harry looked surprised, Ginny winked, Remus looked bemused, Tonks look .. all-knowing, and Mrs. Weasley looked confused.

"ZABINI?!" Ron yelled

"The Slytherin hottie?" Ginny asked, with a smirk. Ron looked outraged at his sister. Harry looked like he was going to laugh.

Hermione had expected this. "Yes, Blaise Zabini. He was very nice.. He comforted me after I got all angry over the front page of the Daily Prophet.." She replied, looking at Harry. His blank expression indicated that he hadn't read it yet.

"And then ..?" Ginny asked suggestively, the smirk still present on her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron said together. Hermione seemed shocked that her friend would suggest that something more took place. Ron seemed outraged that his sister even thought like that.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Not like its any of your business, anyhow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do" Hermione said sternly. Everyone got back to whatever they were doing before Hermione came home.

_No one is really sure of the Veil's purpose, or what happens once someone falls through it. Some believe it is the entranceway to the netherworld, some believe it leads to another relm. Some believe that it leads to hell, and some believe that it is merely a holding place. Each theory as unlikely as the next, no one has ventured beyond the Veil. At least, not on purpose._

_The Veil is, although no one knows why, a very important magical item. No one can explain how it ended up in the Ministries possession. It was believed to be designed by the Hogwart's founders, but this fact has never been proven correct, considering that most of the Veil's history remains a mystery._

_For those who have fallen through the Veil alive, there is still hope, although no one knows what leads beyond the Veil, or what the Veil holds in store for those who fall through. For no one can fall through the Veil unless they were predestined to do so, this is one of the magical properties of the Veil._

Hermione's mind swam with possible ideas. Could she bring Sirius back? How? And what happened when you passed through the veil? Her mind was heavily overworked. Without a second thought, she shut the book and fell asleep.

_She was walking down a long, cold corridor. An invisible draft chilled her to the bone._

_She reached then end. A pretty girl with long, silvery-blonde hair and dazzling turquoise eyes stood in front of her. She had to be no older than Hermione, probably 16ish._

"_It is better to have not known than to know and ignore" The girl said, in a wise voice._

"_You have the knowledge. There is no turning back. Use it wisely. Observe the stars." She finished, before the world around her spun vividly and disappeared._

And with that, Hermione Granger woke up.

Her mind hurt. What had the dream meant? It seemed out of the ordinary. It felt like the girl knew something. It felt as if the girl had known that Hermione had read that passage about the Veil. It felt as if the dream had a message. A message of hope, in an eerie sort of way. Shaking these disturbing thoughts out of her mind, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

The first thing Hermione noticed as she descended down the stairs was the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. _Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, no doubt_ Hermione though, smiling to herself.

"Good morning Hermione" Remus said, looking over his morning paper.

"Good morning Remus" She replied as she took a seat.

"Hey 'Mione.. Have a good sleep?" Harry asked, looking at her with a bit of concern. Hermione nodded.

" gmornn mione" Ron said, with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ron .. **don't talk with your mouth full!**" Hermione scoffed half-heartedly as she took a sip of orange juice.

The second thing she noticed was there were a couple new people sitting at the table. Her eyes traveled to a young woman, most likely no older than 25. She had long, sleek black hair, and shockingly .. violet eyes, but a natural shade of violet. The person sitting beside her looked like a younger version of Professor Dumbledore. He had long, silver hair and a short beard. The person sitting next to him, was a young man. He had to be no older than 16. He had brown hair, and a light dust of freckles on the bridge of his nose. He was quite handsome. But the person next to him ..

Was the girl Hermione seen in her dreams.

Hermion choked on her juice.

"Hermione? Whats wrong?" Remus asked. He followed her gaze to the 3 new people. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to mention .. We have 4 new members of the order. They come from .. er, _Overseas_" Remus said, smiling at the newcomers.

"This here, is Mintaka Cygnus. She prefers if you call her 'Min'" Tonks said, pointing to the first witch, with black hair.

"This here, is Pleiades Betelgeuse. He's Professor Dumbledore's nephew" She continued, pointing to the man who looked like a younger version of Professor Dumbledore. It all started to make sence.

"This here, is Rigel Aquila, he will be joining you four at Hogwarts. He will be in 6th year, like you guys" Tonks said, looking at Hermione, Harry and Ron. Ginny looked over at Rigel, and he winked at her, causing her to blush.

"And this, is Vega Saiphia. She too will be joining you in 6th year" Tonks said, finishing her spiel. Hermione examined Vega. She looked exactly like the girl in her dreams. Now Hermione was utterly confused, mystified, and excited .. all at the same time. She was excited that there would be two new 6th year students. She was mystified by their sudden "appearance" and will to join the Order. Plus, weren't they too young? And lastly, she was utterly confused. How did this girl end up in her dream, if Hermione had never seen her before in her life?

Harry was looking at Hermione with an odd expression on his face. Concern. "Hermione, are you OK?" He asked. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and was brought sharply back to earth.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me.." She replied, staring off into space.

Their lives were about to get _a lot_ more interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Hope in you enjoyed it! Please review and leave your thoughts and comments. :)

**Not-prgnant-thnk-GOD** – Thanks! We'll here's the update :)

**BlackRose** – Thanks :) For the moment being, I'm going to keep the pairings a secret (all the pairings will be revealed at the same .. hopefully it might be a bit of a shocker.. hehe) but I can assure you .. no HP/HG, HG/RW or HP/GW.

Thank you both for reading and reviewing! :)


	3. The new members

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Chapter Three - The new members

As soon as they had finished breakfast, Professor Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen. He surveyed the room with a bemused look on his face, before clearing his throat.

"Good morning all. As you might have noticed, we have four new members joining to Order." He announced, with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, without furthur ado, I'll let my dear nephew take over" Professor Dumbledore, looking over at Pleiades. Pleiades smiled. _He has that same twinkle in his eye that Professor Dumbledore has.._ Harry noted mentally.

"Its my great pleasure to be working all of you. Its good to finally meet the Golden Trio!" he said, winking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Our plan is to protect Harry, and of course, Ron and Hermione, considering that Harry is Voldemort's main target" He said, continuing. Harry groaned loudly, Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione gently kicked each of the under the table. Pleiades laughed.

"Now Harry, i'm sure you hate to have people following around. However, we have a better plan" He continued. Then he turned to Vega and Rigel. "Vega and Rigel, who are in the same year as you, will be taking classes with you. I have no doubt that they will be sorted into Gryffindor. Now, I don't want you to feel as if we think you are unable to protect yourself and your friends. In fact, you are beyond capable of that. But Voldemort is growing stronger, and he is now using students in Hogwarts."

By now, Harry was quite angry. _What on earth is Dumbledore thinking?! I don't need two pathetic forgien 16 year olds to protect me! And now they're going to tag along? And why are they allowed in the order? They're too young! And if Dumbledore did indeed make an exception, why wont he let **us** join? After all, we've gone face-to-face with Voldemort 5 times already!_ Harry thought, fuming. Little did he know, that Dumbledore was watching Harry, and could tell by the expressions on his face what he was thinking.

"Harry.." Professor Dumbledore started, but was unnable to finish, because Harry cut him off.

"No, don't Harry me! This is absolutely ridiculus! They're SIXTEEN, Professor. SIXTEEN! The same age as us! And they get to join the Order. Why aren't we allowed? We've gone face to face with Voldemort FIVE times already. I'm the only one who can kill him. Why can't I join? Or is there something else you're hiding from me? I don't want two people, the **same age as me** to follow me around and make sure i'm "safe"! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank-you-very-much!" Harry yelled.

Hermione had expected this. Harry had been so quiet, so reserved, after the incident in the Department of Mysteries. He hadn't cried. He showed very little emotion after the outburst in Professor Dumbledore's office. She knew he would be furious about having someone the same as as him follow him around.

Ron, on the other hand, agreed with Harry. They could take care of themselves. He couldn't see why Harry would need bodyguards **the same ages as him** to follow him around. Ron surveyed Rigel and Vega. Harry was probably more stronger than them.

Pleiades smiled, while Professor Dumbledore had a look of somberness on his face. "Harry, I understand. Your thoughts are perfectly logical. But before you get angry again. Let me explain this. Rigel and Vega aren't your ordinary 16 year olds. They possess a great deal of power, like you three. I hope that you all will become friends." Pleiades said, pausing slightly. Harry didn't really seem to calm down at all at these words. "They are not, I repeat, **not**, going to be your bodyguards or follow you around. Consider them equals. TOGETHER you will face your OWLs, Homework, Qudditch and Voldemort. The word 'together' is curcial, do you get it? They are not above you. They are not below you. They are equal to you three" He said, finishing. Harry and Ron's expressions softened a bit.

"I suppose. You two play Quidditch?" Harry asked, turning to Rigel and Vega. He remembered what Pleiades had said. Rigel nodded, Vega didn't.

"He does, I don't. Broomsticks just aren't my thing. Consider me the 'brain' between us two" She said with a smile. Hermione instantly brightened a bit, but her eyes never left Vega.

"Ah, well. Who does that sound like?" Ron asked, exchanging looks with Harry, then looking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course i'm the brain between us three. I seriously doubt you two would even know what a library was if it wasn't for me." Hermione replied. Vega smiled at her, Hermione smiled back.

"Whats you're favorite Qudditch team?" Rigel asked Ron and Harry. Vega and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Chuddley Cannons!" Ron said escastically.

At that, Remus cleared his throat.

"It seems as if you guys have all hit it off quite well." He remarked, smiling. Harry gave him a sheepish grin.

"And now, Mintaka Cygnus, or shall I call her, Min, will be teaching Astronomy while Pleiades will be teaching DADA. I trust you'll have a fun year." Professor Dumbledore said with a wink.

"You still haven't answer my question, Professor" Harry said significantly, looking Professor Dumbledore and Pleiades.

"Harry .. Like I said, they are very powerful. However, they aren't official members. They are considered "unofficial" members, like you three, until they turn 18. Hopefully, there will be no need for the Order in two years" Professor Dumbledore explained. Harry's expression lightened quite a bit.

"Now, i'm sure you all want to go off and talk. Meeting is dismissed." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling. It was only then that Harry, Ron and Hermione realized they had sat in on an official meeting. They looked around the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dung, Moody and various other members were all present.

Hermione was curious to find out more about Vega and Rigel. They seemed to have a very mysterious aura around them. Rigel, Harry and Ron were busy talking about Qudditch while Vega and Hermione talked about school subjects.

"So how much do you know about the Order and Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A great deal. I've been to Hogwarts once or twice. I've read all about the Order. And of course, I've read all about Hogwarts in Hogwarts,–" She explained, but Hermione finished off her sentence.

"–a history. I thought I was the only one who's ever read that book! Harry and Ron claim they don't have to read 'Hogwarts, A history' because I know it cover to cover." Hermione continued, smiling broadly.

"Are you always the one to raise you hand first in class?" Remus asked Vega, from behind Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes at Remus. Vega nodded excitedly. Remus laughed. "Looks like you've met your match, 'Mione." Remus said with a grin. Hermione playfully swatted him.

"This is going to be a fun year. What are you favorite subjects?" Vega asked Hermione curiously.

"Hmm .. Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts obviously, Transfiguration.. I like them all. Except for potions. We have a truly evil potion's teacher." Hermione said. Vega laughed.

"I'm deeply fascinated with Astronomy, Arithmancy, and obviously Defense Against the Dark Arts" She replied excitedly. "Say .. who's your Potion's Master?" She asked.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Severus Snape" She replied. A look of pure shock flashed across Vega's face.

"Him?!" She exclaimed. Hermione looked severely surprised.

"You know Professor Snape?!" She asked.

"Yes. I'm related to him. Very _very _distantly related to him.. He's something like my 4th uncle twice removed." She explained. At the look of shock on Hermione's face, she added. "I have my whole family tree memorized"

"I do too!" Hermione exclaimed. "Who else are you related to?"

"Well .. There are _tons _of names.. The Saiphias, the Regeants, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Esquires, the Zabinis, the Weasleys, the Malkins .."

"What a second. Weasleys? Blacks? Malfoys? Zabinis? Have you ever met any of them?" Hermione asked, half-frowning, half-grining.

"Ah, perhaps at one time or another. We're all very distantly related, keep in mind. I do think we're a bit closer related to the Malfoy's however .. On my father's side.." She said, fingering her silvery-blonde hair.

"Well, you know Molly? and Aurthur? Ron? Ginny? .. They're all Weasleys. I'm not sure if you hear the little fiasco this morning, but Blaise Zabini is obviously a Zabini. And um .. The Malfoys.." Hermione trailed off.

"I know they're a very evil family. But they're very cunning and smart, with poses a threat to us, you know" She continued. Hermione nodded.

"Their son, Draco Malfoy .. He's in the same year as us.." Hermione said. Vega smirked.

"It will be a nasty shock for him to see me, then. There isn't suppose to be any more Saiphias left" She said. Hermione smirked slightly as well. _I hope shes a Gryffindor_ Hermione thought.

And with that, they went to join Ginny and the boys.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Yet another chapter. This doesn't really explain _why _Vega was in Hermione's dream, but you'll most likely find out next chapter. Or maybe not. -grins- We will be seeing some romance action soon. Perhaps the next chapter. And the mystery continues :)

Spychick989 - Glad you like it! And yes, there will be a lot more of Blaise and Hermione, along with other pairings.

Flavagurl - Hehehe thanks! :D

Thank you guys for reviewing! Next chapter coming soon .. :D


	4. Revenge, Avenge, Defend

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Chapter Four – Revenge, Avenge, Defend

Various members of the Order poured in and out of headquarters during the day. Vega and Hermione sat in the living room most of the day, discussing various educational topics.

"Hello there ladies, mind if I join you?" asked a deep voice from behind them. They turned around in shock, obviously forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Oh hey Remus, of course" Hermione said smiling, making room for the older man. "We were just discussing house-elf rights. What might your opinion on this subject be?" Hermione asked with a bemused expression. Remus had always avoided the house-elf subjects. He groaned.

As if on cue to save him, Kingsley Shacklebolt waltz into the room. "Remmy-bear .. as much as I'd love to leave you with these fine young ladies, we have to go down to the ministry, don't you remember?" he said with a smirk. Hermione laughed. Remus shot Kingsley a death glare.

"Don't you .. ever .. care me Remmy-bear!" Remus snapped. Kingsley laughed.

"I think it's a perfectly cute name, actually" Vega said, smirking. Remus spluttered. "Of course, one would wonder why Kingsley would address you with such a cute and affectionate name" Vega continued, causing Kingsley to splutter.

They both left without another word. Which made Hermione and Vega break out laughing.

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Hermione thought out-loud.

"They're probably off flying or recking havoc .. Mind you, I don't know what type of boys Harry and Ron are, but Rigel is definitely a troublemaker" Vega said dryly. Hermione snorted.

"Harry and Ron love pranks, I suppose you could call them trouble-makers .. They're not as bad as the Weasley twins, or the Mauruders, though" Hermione said, her voice dropping a bit as she remembered that Remus was the only living Mauruder. "Either way, its good to see Harry happy .. I think we all got quite depressed after Sirius left.." Hermione trailed off. Something flashed in Vega's eyes, something unrecognizable

Vega got up from the couch. "Well, I think I'm going to find Rigel" She said. Hermione nodded. She found it quite odd, the way Vega reacted.

"I'll meet up with you all later, I've got to do some things in my room" Hermione said, still sitting on the couch.

Vega walked to the doorway, but stopped dead. Without turning around, she spoke. "Remember Hermione .. It is better to have not known than to know and ignore" She said, in a very different voice. The exact same tone Hermione had heard her use in the dream. "You have the knowledge. Use it wisely. There is no turning back. Observe the stars." She said, before walking out of the room.

Questions bombarded Hermione's mind.

_That's the exact same thing she said in the dream! It must be her. But how? Why wont she talk to me about it?_

_'Maybe you never presented her with the opportunity .. considering that she just got here last night'_

_True… Why is she even concerned, anyhow? Its Sirius .. She never knew him.._

_'She's related to him, remember?'_

_Oh right!_

There was definitely something different about Vega, Hermione could sense it. And Hermione knew that somehow, Sirius would be back among the living sooner than anyone who have believed possible.

-----

Meanwhile ..

Harry, Ron and Rigel were sitting around the Drawing Room upstairs. Ginny's location was unknown.

Their conversation varied from Qudditch, Hogwarts, Quidditch, their previous Adventures, Qudditch, and then .. Girls.

"So, what do you think about Vega?" Rigel asked them, watching their expressions curiously. They both shrugged nonchantly.

"She's very pretty" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded. Rigel laughed.

"Yeah, she's a babe" Rigel said, with a slightly dreamy look on his face. Harry laughed. 

"Head over heals, eh?" Harry teased. Rigel snapped out of his trance right away.

"What? Yes—I mean—No .. ARGH!" Rigel spluttered. "Wait a second .. _Heals?!"_ Ron sniggered, which Harry started laughing.

"Right, Mate" Ron said, grinning. Willing to change the conversation, Rigel turned to Harry, and then Ron.

"So who's called the Hermione?" He asked. Harry and Ron looked each other.

"Mione? Ahahaha, definitely not Ron, did you hear the latest row they had?" Harry asked, still laughing. Ron glared at Harry. "Besides, she like a sister to us. And I think she's interested in Zabini." Harry continued. It was true. The three of them considered themselves like siblings. They had always been close, ever since they had rescued Hermione from the troll in 1st year.

"Ahh, too bad" Rigel said, smirking.

"Yeah, well, you'll see when we get to Hogwarts. There are quite a few pretty girls." Ron said. Rigel nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til Hogwarts. I've heard so much about it, thanks to Vega practically memorizing _Hogwarts, A History_." Rigel said dryly.

"We know the feeling _all_ too well, mate .. _All_ too well" Ron said, patting him roughly on the back. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yep, ALL too well" Harry agreed.

"Looks like we have two overachievers in our midst, hmm?" Rigel said with a laugh.

-----

Hermione found herself sitting upstairs in her bedroom, quite undeniably bored, when she heard a rough tapping noise on her window. Looking up, she saw a large falcon with a note attached to its claws. Who do I know that owns a **falcon**? Hermione thought, bewildered. She unscrolled the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope you're enjoying the book. Did you get back safely? I have to admit, I was a bit worried that Malfoy would follow you. He's been acting very strange lately. Anyways, would you like to meet up for tea, or lunch sometime? I understand if you don't .. Just wondering. _

_Let me know,_

_Blaise_

Hermione stared at the letter, as if she hadn't read it properly._ He wants to have tea with me? Lunch with me? He's worried for my safety? Hmmm_.. Hermione thought. It must have taken Blaise a lot of courage to write a letter like that. So she wrote back.

_Hey Blaise,_

_I'm still in the process of reading the book—Its quite fascinating. I got back quite safely, with no Draco in sigh, but thanks for your concern. I'd love to meet up for tea or lunch sometime. Just give me an owl whenever you're free. Thanks again for accompanying me to Knockturn Alley._

_Take care,_

_Hermione_

Hermione wasn't sure what it was about Blaise, but she trusted him. He reminded her a lot of Sirius. She was, indeed, surprised that he even talked to her nicely, let alone invite her for tea. Being a Slytherin, she automatically assumed that he was like Malfoy.

Lunch rolled around quite quickly. Hermione searched from the rest of her friends, but found no one. She wandered around the house, deep in though, when she rounded the corner into the kitchen, and walked right into a solid, yet warm object, causing the object to fall backwards, along with Hermione.

"Oof!" Muttered the red-head. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry Fred! I wasn't watching where I was going.." Hermione said, blushing a bit. It wasn't like her to be clumsy.

"'Mione, love, its okay. If you wanted to be on top, could have at least told me beforehand.." He said, smirking. Hermione felt like slapping him. Instead, she kept her cool.

"Don't get your hopes up too high" Hermione replied, smoothing down her robes.

"Oh, Freddie! You've been rejected!" Came a high pitched, taunting voice. Hermione spun around quickly, to find George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Vega and Rigel, standing in the doorway, all with bemused expressions on their faces.

"Oh shove it, all of you. Don't ruin my mood!" Hermione snapped, brushing past George and going into the living room. Ginny ran after her.

"Anything good happen while we were outside?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione huffed.

"I got an owl" She said meekly. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "From Blaise" Hermione finished.

"Ooooooh!" Ginny squealed. "Details!"

"Oh, Gin, its nothing like that. He just wanted to make sure I arrived back safely, and to know if I'd like to meet him for tea or lunch sometime" Hermione said quickly, blushing. Ginny made a clicking noise.

"He asked you out!" Ginny remarked, excitedly.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?!" Roared a voice from the doorway. Hermione reeled around, glaring.

"What on EARTH makes you think you can listen in on all my private conversations?! ALL OF YOU!" Hermione snapped, glaring at Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. They gave her sheepish grins.

"Well? DID HE?" Ron asked, his voice still raised. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ronald Weasley! It is none of your goddamned business!" Hermione screeched. Just then, Remus and Kingsley apparated into the room, to be caught in between Rona and Hermione.

"—I can go out without whoever I please!" Hermione yelled.

"He's a SLYTHERIN! Are you stupid? He'll probably turn you over to the Death Eaters!—" Ron said angrily.

"—He will not! Don't be stupid! I can take care of myself, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Would someone like to fill us in? Or do we even want to know?" Remus asked cheerily.

"She's dating a Slytherin!" Ron blurted out angrily. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. Remus and Kingsley looked at Hermione, surprised.

"Is this true, Hermione?" Remus asked calmly.

"Of course not! I'm not dating anyone! He just .. He .. Well .. He asked me if I'd like to join him for tea or lunch sometime. Nothing big!" Hermione said, blushing. Remus laughed softly.

"That's perfectly fine, Hermione. Ron .. I think you need to stop eavesdropping." Remus said, signaling the end of the conversation. Kingsley, however, didn't seem quite so satisfied.

"A Slytherin, hmm? Whats his name?" Kingsley asked interestedly.

"Blaise Zabini" Hermione said. Kingsley's face immediately darkened.

"A Zabini?" He repeated. Hermione nodded. "I am vaguely familiar with the family.." he said. Immediately, Hermione started talking.

"He's absolutely nothing like his family! He hates them!" Hermione said quickly. Kingsley laughed.

"Whatever you say" He said airily.

"Well, if you all don't mind, we need to eat lunch.. Mrs. Weasley wanted us for lunch nearly 15 minutes ago" Hermione said mildly. "Speaking of which, where is she? She would have come out here, hearing the yelling.." Hermione said suspiciously. Everyone walked into the kitchen, finding Mrs. Weasley busy rummaging through a cupboard, looking slightly suspicious.

During lunch, Ginny and Hermione got deep into conversation about guys, a subject that Hermione was rather reluctant to talk about.

"You know, Blaise isn't the only cute Slytherin.." Ginny said timidly, between bites of food. Hermione knew where she was going with this.

"Did I ever say Blaise was cute?" Hermione questioned. Ginny rolled her eyes, and dropped her voice so she was barely whispering.

"Between you and me, I know you find him attractive, at the very least. Don't try to deny it. You know I wont tell anyone. Besides, I can only agree.. He is tres sexy" Ginny said in an undertone. A half-smile escaped Hermione's lips, but she said nothing.

_-----_

Hermione grabbed her book, _'The Mystery of the Veil'_, and headed down to the couch, to read. She found Ron and Harry playing a game of exploding snap in the corner. Vega and Rigel were sitting in another corner, talking in low voices. Fred and George were sitting by the window, with a long list in front of them. Remus was sitting on the couch, talking to Min, who just got back from Order work. Kingsley was chatting with Alastor. Hermione slipped into the room, sitting between Kingsley and Remus on the large couch.

She started opened the book up, and barely got through two paragraphs when she had this eerie feeling that all eyes were on her. She cautionously looked up from her book, and realized that all eyes, were indeed, on her.

"What?" Hermione asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Whats the title of your book?" Harry asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh, Harry.." She started. "I was just doing some background reading" Hermione said. She looked over at Vega and Rigel. Vega smiled at her, while Rigel winked at her.

"Oh, I see. Found anything?" Harry asked curiously. Remus shot Hermione a warning look, as if to say 'don't try to give him false hope'.

"No, I haven't" Hermione replied. It was only half true, though.

She continued reading..

_Upon the curtain of the Veil, there are strange ruins. No one has been successful at completely translating all the ruins. For on this curtain, it reads .._

_-----_

_Åêäßêçóç.  
Ðñïöçôåßá._

_Ãéá íá âñïýí ôïõò áõôïýò ðïõ ëåßðïõìå óïâáñÜ, ãéá íá ôá öÝñïõìå ðßóù óå ìéá êáôÜóôáóç ôçò åõäáéìïíßáò, ðïëëïß ðñïóðáèïýí íá öÝñïõí ôçí ðëÜôç èõìÜôùí, åíôïýôïéò, üðùò ðÜíôá, åßíáé åêåß Ýíá ìåéïíÝêôçìá. Ãéá íá áíáêôÞóïõí áõôü ðïõ åßíáé óùóôÜ äéêüò óáò, ãéá íá öÝñåé ôç æùÞ óå åêåßíá ôá ðïëýôéìá ðïõ óõíïøßæåôáé, óå ôñåéò ëÝîåéò .._

_Ç åêäßêçóç, Avenge, õðåñáóðßæåé._

----

_We have determined that this part of the Veil writing was written in an old greek language, nearly extinct today. Very few can speak it. However, in 1590, Unspeakables at the Ministry hired highly educated greek translators to try and crack the old greek language. The English translation follows._

_-----  
__  
Revenge.  
Prophecy._

_To find the ones we sorely miss,  
__To bring them back to a state of bliss,  
__Many try to bring the victim back,  
__However, like always, there is a drawback.  
__To retrieve what is rightly yours,  
__To bring life to those precious memoirs,  
__Summed up, in three words..  
__Revenge, Avenge, Defend._

_-----_

_We understand, and have successfully translated this passage. However, the writing that proceeds this passage is un-translatable, and believed to be a type of Greek language that grew extinct around 1200s. Some translators were able to crack certain words, and it appears to be a certain spell, but no one can be sure._

_After failing to completely translate the writing on the Veil, the ministry stopped funding the Veil project, without a reason. The Veil was put under the ministry's care, where it lies today, un-touched since the 1590s. No one has tried to translate, or re-instate the Veil project since its downfall in 1599._

Hermione shut her book with such force. Her head was spinning. She looked up from her book, to find that Remus, Min, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Kingsley had left the living room. However, in the far corner, sat Vega and Rigel, watching her with great interest. When she met their eyes, they smiled at her reassuringly, but said nothing.

Hermione knew what she had to do next. _Find Harry and Ron! _she thought. It appeared as if the Golden Trio had met their next challenge.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story and plot line is developing nicely, no? Thank you all who reviewed—It means a lot to me. Now, Blaise and Hermione fans .. More romance to come. Just a note that may interest some of you: I'm writing this fic JK Rowling style. Which means that adventure and mystery is the main focus of this fic, but romance will definitely be present. Oh, and this isn't your typical bring-back-sirius story, either.

**Siriuszsecretlover -** Hehe glad you liked it! Blaise/Hermione .. Its gonna get interesting -grins-

**Flavagurl -** Awww! Thanks :) Yep, i'll explain why Vega was in Hermione's dream .. Soon. Probably next chapter, not sure. Hermione has a few things to discuss with Vega, doesn't she? LOL

I luff all of you who reviewed! Firewhiskeys, butterbeers and cookies for everyone! :D


	5. Working by Stealth

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize and nothing you do.

**Chapter Five – Working by stealth**

Hermione quickly slipped into Harry's bedroom, where Ron and Harry were. She quickly surveyed the scene, and realized her timing was either very good, or very bad. Ron was patting Harry's back. Harry had a photo album open on his lap, and he looked severely somber.

"Ron, Harry. I've read something _very_ important!" Hermione said anxiously, gripping her book.

"Well, there's a shocker. Front page of the daily prophet, I say" Ron said with a laugh. Hermione glared.

"I think.. Just maybe .. We could find a way to bring Sirius back." Hermione said, biting her lip. Harry's head instantly shot up, and he looked at Hermione. She looked into his eyes, and determined that telling Harry was the best thing. His eyes were filled with pain, anger, sorrow.. and .. longing.

"Hermione, don't. He was just getting over him." Ron said, holding his hand up to Hermione. Hermione ignored him.

"You know this book?" Hermione said, holding up the book in her hand. "I lied when I said that it didn't contain anything interesting. I couldn't say anything in front of the others, because they'd instantly take it away." She explained. Harry looked at her. Ron gaped at her.

"You reckon there is a way to bring Sirius back?" Ron asked, as if he hadn't heard her. Hermione hesitantly nodded her head.

"Of course, its dark, old magic. Perhaps not so dark, but definitely old. I don't want either of you to get your hopes up, though. The source might not be entirely correct." Hermione said, taking a seat beside the two boys.

Harry's expression immediately changed. "It doesn't matter though, does it? We're going to try, aren't we?" He asked, looked between Ron and Hermione with a bright expression. Hermione smiled.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. She was glad for the positive response from Harry. However, no matter how happy Harry was now, if this plan were to fail, Harry would most likely be in an even deeper state of depression.

"So, should we try now?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"Ron! This is very advanced magic! It might take us _months_ to figure out! We need to approach this very carefully, or we might ruin the past, _and_ the future." Hermione scolded. Ron nodded, and exchanged glances with Harry, as if to say "typical Hermione". In normal circumstances, Hermione would have gotten a bit more mad, but she just laughed it off. Why? Because ever so slowly, she could tell… Harry was back.

-----

"Harry! Good to see you more cheerful" Remus noted, with a weary smile. He exchanged glances with Kingsley and Pleiades, which Harry caught.

"Yeah, I've been feeling loads better—ouch!" Harry said between mouthfuls of food, when Hermione kicked him sharply in the leg. "Err, I mean… I think I'm getting over it". Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly, before glancing at Hermione suspiciously.

"That's good to see, dear. Heaven knows, we all love to see you all happy again" Mrs. Weasley said gushed, giving Harry a motherly smile. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, before turning back to his conversation with his two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione hissed, dropping her voice. "You shouldn't act any differently!" She whispered, giving them both sharp looks.

"Right, 'Mione. Got it." Ron said with his mouth full, spraying Hermione with bits of mashed potatoes. Hermione glared.

"Thanks, Ron" Hermione said sarcastically. As if on cue, a medium-size gray owl flew through the Headquarters, dropping a single piece of parchment in front of Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Ron unfolded the piece of parchment, revealing three simple words….

_Don't get involved._

The trio looked at each other, exchanging dark glances, before Hermione swiftly pocketed the letter and returned to her meal. The other two did the same. However, something was not right… Everyone was deathly quiet.

"Well?" Asked a slightly annoyed voice, belonging to Ginny Weasley.

"It was… Er…" Ron started, unable to think of anything else.

"It was a reply to a letter" Hermione finished. Ron and Harry looked at her, surprise and relief written all over their faces. The others still looked slightly suspicious, but said nothing. Soon after, the regular chatter over the dinner table resumed.

-----

After dinner, the girls cleared the table. Remus and Kingsley sat down by the fire, along with Alastor Moody, deep in conversation. Harry and Ron lingered around, waiting for Hermione. Rigel and Vega were sitting in a corner once again, talking.

Once Hermione was done, she headed over to the couch. "Top drawer in the clothes closet, under the clothes" She whispered to Harry and Ron. They both just looked at her with blank expressions. "Just look" She added, rolling her eye slightly. She walked past them, sat down on the couch, and pulled out her knitting.

"So, Hermione, what are you doing?" Asked a male voice from behind her, a couple minutes later. The source for the voice was later defined as Rigel. He took a seat beside her.

"Knitting clothes for the house elves" Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off her knitting. Rigel looked confused.

"Umm… House elves?" He asked. Someone opposite to them snorted.

"Don't mind her and her fascination with house elves" Ginny said, laughing. Rigel, still slightly confused, nodded.

-----

"Umm… Harry… The first drawer of her clothes closet is filled with her… Uh… underwear…" Ron muttered, his ears turning pink. Harry gave Ron a crazy look before looking in the drawer. Indeed, it was filled with her undergarments. "Maybe Hermione wanted us to give her our opinion on them" Ron suggested. Harry snorted out loud.

"Ron, do you not know Hermione at all? The book is probably hidden in here!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. The two boys shifted through some more clothes before they found it. But just as soon as they did, they heard low voices from outside her room. Quickly, they jumped in the very depths of the girl's closet. (Ginny, Hermione, and Vega all shared the same room, which was beyond huge) And soon, they would live to regret it…

"—I'm not sure if this is a good idea"

"How can it not be a good idea? I've liked you from the moment I met you. Doesn't the same go for you?"

"Well… Yes…"

"Then? Stop fighting your emotions, Veg!"

"I suppose—"

The rest of her words were drowned out, and all the two boys could hear now was kissing. After what seemed like years, they broke apart.

"We better go downstairs now, you know…"

"Of course. People might get suspicious."

Ron and Harry exchanged severely disgusted glances. Once the two intruders were out of the room, and the coast was clear, Harry stepped out of the closet, beckoning Ron to follow.

"I don't think we were—"

"—meant to hear that."

"Here, you take the book, I'll leave everything the way it was before." Harry said nervously. Ron nodded. Leaving everything as it was, they snuck out of the girls room, and quietly made their way down the hall.

"Potter and Weasley…. Well, well, well.."

Harry and Ron froze, each knowing exactly who that cold, oily voice belonged to. Slowly turning around, they found themselves face to face with Professor Snape.

"Snape." Harry addressed curtly.

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you, Potter." Professor Snape snapped. Harry shrugged. Generally, he wouldn't have really cared if Snape had caught him walking out of the girls room, but this situation was very different.

_What if he sees the book? On look at the cover, and it would be gone from our possession. He's bound to ask what we were doing in the Girls room. What will I say?_ Harry thought furiously.

"Weasley, what is that in your hand?" Snape barked, suddenly noticing the book that was discreetly hidden behind Ron's back.

"Nothing that would interest you." Harry spat bitterly. Alas, it was true. Bringing back Sirius would be one of the last things on Snape's to-do list.

"Potter, Potter… Watch that temper, or you'll end up like your—" Snape began

"Is there a problem here?" Came a voice from behind Snape, cutting his remark short.

"Miss Cygnus" Snape addressed curtly. Mintaka stepped out from under Snape's shadow, and smiled cheerily.

"Harry, Ron… Could I speak with you two for a moment?" She asked. They nodded. The three of the walked away into the opposite direction, leaving a fuming mad Professor Snape.

Once they were out of earshot, Min spoke up. "Don't try that again without a watcher" She said, winking. And with that, she walked off, leaving a very confused Harry and Ron.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked in bewilderment. Harry shrugged.

"I think we need to talk to Hermione…" Harry announced.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been busy. Very busy. So sorry for the lack of updates :o Thanks for all the reviews, though! :o)

**KBluesMom** – Thanks :o)  
**TheBeautifulLetDown** - Well, here it is! After who-knows-how-long, however. Hehe.  
**Magical World** – Thank you :o)  
**Zaralya –** Hehe, me too! :oP  
**Mystery Of The Night –** Thanks :o)  
**Alenor –** Oh, it will be interesting, for sure. Thanks!  
**SpyChick989 – **I love them, too.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep them coming. :o)


End file.
